Alone
by InTheNameOfAsgard
Summary: Sometimes, Kyle feels that being alone in pure silence is the best thing. However, it doesn't take him long to realize how truly wrong he is. (Style [Stan x Kyle]. A little Out Of Character... and a bit random. If you don't like South Park or Style, then please don't read. Otherwise... enjoy, and thanks for viewing! - )


_**Alone**_

Being alone in a void of silence would have never seemed so peaceful to me. It seems like I was hardly ever alone. There was always someone around. Someone to cheer me up. Someone to make me laugh. Someone who took care of me. Someone who was there. It didn't matter if it was a friend, or a family member. Someone was always there. ...But not tonight. Tonight, I am alone, and silence never sounded so sweet.

I'm not sure how I got here... other than I walked. I walked for what seems like miles and miles. My red hair is short, curly, and goes as far as half-way down the back of my neck. I wear a set of light green pajamas, with long sleeves, and pant-legs that end at my ankles. I'm shoeless, and the soft blades of grass I walk upon tickles the bare skin on my feet. There's a gentle breeze that brushes against my skin, but it's not at all uncomfortable. It feels like a dream. Like... a really clear dream.

My surrounding is just a field... and no one is around. The land is flat, and just stretches for miles and miles. There are no flowers, and no trees. It's just green grass. Grass that just goes and goes. In the distance, the sun is almost complete in setting. The sky, in which was once cast as a beautiful orange, pink, and red glow, was now darkening to a dark blue, or a black. The scenery above was littered with a countless amount of dancing stars. They shine brightly, lighting up the sky in all their glory and magnificence as they put on a show. But for some odd reason... I'm not focused on the stars, as beautiful as they are. I'm focused on the moon.

The planet that's not so far from Earth is big, and bold... like the king of a lion pride, standing tall, proud, and intimidating with it's size and appearance. Though the moon cannot roar, and I cannot hear any noises coming from it... I feel chills zipping down my spine, like shots of electricity going through a wire. All seem calm except for the chills. All seems quiet, and fair...

And then, suddenly, I find myself looking harder at the moon... because something has changed. It's appearance is different, now. Not in color... or shape. But in size. It'd grown bigger, and... bigger the more I stared. It takes me a moment before I realize that the moon is coming _closer_ to the Earth. I have to take a double-take to make sure I am correct. Am I imagining it, or is the moon _really_ coming closer to Earth?

The breeze begins to rush harder through the land, now, and I can feel it's coldness attacking my bare skin, flushing the peach color, and turning my face a light pink, which soon turns to scarlet from cold. The breeze turns to a harsh wind and continues to blow. It blows against me, trying to pull me along, and the blades of grass. The ground below me begins to shake, and I suddenly feel a sense of terror growing deep within my stomach.

It isn't long before mother nature has me upon her Earthly surface, on my back, staring up at the moon. It continues to come closer, and closer, and for a moment, I almost wonder if it's heading _toward me_. As if it has _my name_ written across it's bright white coloring. The wind begins to rush, sending goose-bumps all along the skin on my arms and legs. The ground continues to shake below me, growing more and more violent in it's sways. I cling onto the blades of grass for dear life, now, but my stomach only fills with a deeper feeling of terror and dread when all my hands do is continue to accidentally pull up more and more tiny grass blades.

Finally, it comes to the point where the light of the moon is too much for my eyes to handle. I find one arm leaning against the ground to prop me up, and the other reaching out above me, covering my face from a distance, my long fingers extended straight. Each digit upon the hand quiver, as a result of the fear that's running through me, now. Silence is no longer my friend. Silence is my enemy. My mouth opens to scream for assistance, but I find myself voiceless. My tone contains no sound. I'm unable to voice my feelings, or cry out for help. I am alone... I am alone in a time of need. No one is here for me. No one is here to save me from the moon.

And then, suddenly, a voice sounds from the distance. It's faint, but it's there, and it's familiar. I scream for it to save me, but once more, I am voiceless. I stare up at the moon with horror, watching it grow closer... and closer... and then, finally...

Everything goes black. The shaking stops. The wind is gone. The moon, the stars, the land, the cold... it has all vanished from existence, leaving me in a lonely, black abyss. And now... I am unsure if silence can once again be my friend... for it was silence that betrayed me and brought me to a feeling of terror, dread, and fear. I am alone. I am alone with silence.

And then, there is light. Light sinks into my vision when my eyes snap open, after being tightly screwed shut. A sudden feeling of warmth engulfs my whole body in the form of a thick blanket. Sweat beads run down the sides of my face, to my neck, and down to my shoulders. My chest heaves in and out at a quick pace in fear, and it isn't until I realize that there's a grip on my stomach that I notice I have company. My gaze fixes upon a familiar boy, a look of worry in his dark blue eyes as he stares right back at me. His lips are parted as he takes slow breaths. He's dressed in his pajamas, his short, jet-black hair sticking out in weird ends. There's circles under his eyes, indicating that he'd just woken from sleep.

I find myself lifting, now. I slide into a sitting position, and the blanket falls from my chest, to my lap. In seconds, I'm in his arms, and his grip is so tight on me, I'm sure that he's never going to let go. My face is buried in the soft fabric upon his shoulder, soaking my tears as his hand runs up and down my back.

And I realize now... no matter what I dream of, or what I feel in certain moments, I will _never_ be alone. I will never have to face my fears without Stan Marsh at my side.

And for once... I don't mind it.

* * *

**Okay. I don't know what happened. I just started typing and... * this * was the result.  
Thanks for reading! I apologize if it's a bit out of character... it's a little late, and I'm tired. XD**

**I _DO NOT_ own Kyle Broflovski or Stan Marsh. These two characters belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone. Thank you.**


End file.
